bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Joshua Westfield
"Sometimes I wonder how the heck did a person like me ever became a hero. I mean really, out of all of the more worthy people such as Kiba and Sora, why me? Eventually, I found that answer. Shinigami or Vizard, light or darkness, a hero can be found in even the most unexpected places. I'm Joshua Westfield and I'm the one that's going to the Savior of Kyoto!" ''-''Joshua Westfield Joshua Westfield (ジョシュアウェストフィールド Joshua U~esutofīrudo) is a human that possesses Vizard powers. He is the leader of a ragtag group of defenders known as The Kyoto Super Squad, despite the chagrin of his friends. He is an orphan and currently lives and provides for himself. It is revealed from ??? that Joshua is in fact, a pure blood Vizard. Meaning that one of his parents was a shinigami, while the other parent is a hollow. Appearance ﻿Joshua is an attractive male that is pretty tall compared to many men his age. He is body is slim due to his incredible metabolism, weighing about one hundred forty-five pounds. His toned physique further compliments his body, with his leg and abdominal muscles being the most tonned out of them. He has short, golden blonde hair that is kept in a shaggy fashion. His skin is a fair white with little to no blemishes on his person. However, his most attractive feature is his bluish-green eyes. They express the simple joys and excitements in life, along with them being full of energy as the person that has them. The perfect time when they are revealed at is during night time, for when the moonlight shines upon his body, the light will bring out his eyes, reflecting the moon's rays. His uniform consists of a white button shirt with a orangish yellow v-neck sweater over it. Then comes a pale blue blazer that fits on top of the sweater that is worn in an open fashion. He wears slacks that have the same color as the blazer with black dress shoes to finish it off. Joshua also wears a pair of headphones around his neck for when he want's to listen to music. Personality Joshua is the type of person that has a smile on his face nearly every moment of the day. He shows respect to everyone he knows and is willing to help everyone out. A very well known trait of Joshua is that he is rather childish, showing little to no maturity when it comes to many everyday things. This is further demonstrated due to his very powerful sweet tooth, having a strong obsessive desire for anything that's either chocolate, ice cream, or anything with cream cheese and icing in it. He is incredibly random and unpredictable, always performing the occasional stunt at school as well as say things that don't make sense. He always has a big appetite for food, eating large servings of food effortlessly. Joshua can also be very sincere and supportive. When one of his friends are down in the dumps, he is always there to cheer them up, or atleast help them get over their frustration. Joshua has full faith in his friends, always doing his best to be there for them. It is revealed that Joshua is infact, an orphan. Due to this, he envies those who have a supportive family. However, he starts finding out what the truth about his parent's murder is as the story goes on. When he gains his powers. Joshua gains the habit to talk to his Zanpakuto when ever he gets the chance, asking many questions about what it really means to be a hero. He also becomes very protective of his friends, often blaming himself for any bad thing that happens to them. Joshua fights to only win, often sparring his defeated opponents. Sadly, this had often lead to many problems within the story later on. He prefers to have a fair and honorable fight, getting annoyed when an opponent uses a dirty trick or two. However, Joshua will fight for real if it comes down to it. Synopis Coming soon... History Coming soon... Skills and Abilities High Spiritual Energy-''' Joshua was naturally born with an abundant amount of spiritual energy, bringing possible danger where ever he went. He unintentionally attracted a huge amount of low-class hollows during a festival at Kasumi High School. This continues to develop as the story goes on. 'Swordsmanship-' At the start, Joshua only knew Kendo, applying it to killing hollows. His style changes as he trains with his zanpakuto in his inner world. After using his shikai for the first time, Joshua's fighting style soon takes a drastic change. He started imitating the various moves and fighting styles that he saw in video games. Along with this, He will also spar with Sora to further develop his swordsmanship. *'''Agitowari (顎割, Jaw Splitting): A zanjutsu technique that bisects the target from the jaw line to the end of the torso. When Joshua uses it, he is able to slash through even the thickest hierro. *Ryōdan (両断, "Bisection"): A deadly zanjutsu technique that has the potential to slash an opponent in two. It draws upon a simple kendo strike to cause great devastation to the opponent. Joshua was able to learn this from recalling his experience of being on the school kendo team. After he Superhuman Speed- '''Before he gained his powers, Joshua ran long distances to improve his stamina for kendo, giving him incredible leg strength. He can use his incredible speed to either escape from a dangerous technique, or get up and close to foes, dealing devastating attacks. Joshua can also dodge most attacks coming at him, making him no pushover in speed. '''Flash Step Practioner- '''Joshua was able to learn about this art with ease. He will always make it an effort to work on it, slowly getting better at it. He is able to go at superhuman speeds, thanks to the help of his leg strength. '''Superhuman Endurance- '''Joshua can take a great deal of hits and blow them off like it was nothing. However, it doesn't mean he's indestructable. Even with serious injuries, Joshua will continue fighting as if it was only a scratch. Joshua also has an enormous stamina reserve, making him able to last very long in a fight. '''Superhuman Strength- '''At the start, Joshua's strength wasn't the best. He was only able to bench about one-hundred pounds. Eventually, he is able to launch an opponent up to eight hundred meters away. He was even able to destroy a Cero blast from a menos by merely kicking it. '''Expert Hakuda Practioner- After realizing that his shikai is unable to wound or kill, Joshua trained himself in the ways of basic Taekwondo. Joshua is capable of doing simple, but powerful kicks that can easily shatter the mask of a menos grande. He is also able to perform a few different stances, allowing him to maintain momentum with following strike. Eventually, he is able to stand on top of a blade right after his opponent had already swung it. Zanpakuto Warukyūre(ワルキューレ Valkyrie) is the name of Joshua's Zanpakuto. It's sealed state is a rather unorthodox design. It has the blade of a medieval broadsword, yet it has the handle of a wakazashi katana. The spirit itself is that of a beautiful maiden that is donned in blue armor. Shikai: '''Warukyūre's shikai is activated by the command phrase "From the Blessings of a Miracle ." Once activated, a shroud of blue energy blankets Joshua. Once the aura disapates, the sealed blade retains it's shape. However, it becomes much more decorated, giving it a more sacred appearance. The hilt itself gained a silvery hue along with an eagle with its wings spread being the pommel. The blade itself becomes much longer, becoming four feet long. It also gains an unique glow. The handle has a blue ribbon tied around it, with the extra hanging past the pommel itself. '''Shikai Special Ability: Warukyūre's shikai ability is a very strange one. It has the ablity to heal the wounds of any person that is inflicted upon their body. This puts Joshua at a disadvantage, for he cannot kill nor wound his enemy with his zanpakuto. Hollowfication When Edward Goodman betrayed him, he unlocked Joshua's inner hollow in hopes of destroying Kyoto. However, his plan backfired when the frenzied teenager attacked and broke the man's arm. After returning back to normal, Joshua disappeared for a month, controlling his newly aquired Hollow Powers. Joshua hates resorting to using it, stating that it's power is meant for destruction, thus only using it for a last resort. Cero: Joshua is able to shoot out a blast of spiritual energy known as Cero. It's use is basic and requires little energy, allowing him to use it much freely. The color of his is sapphire blue. *'Bala- '''Joshua is able to shoot a much weaker, yet faster blast known as bala. He is able to shoot up to ten of them at one time, each being able to destroy a medium-sized house. *'Gran Rey Cero - Despite of it being an espada exclusive ability, Joshua was taught this by ??? during his vizard training. However, it requires the vizard to use both hands and usually burns his hands with each use. In exchange for this, he is able to fire a cero blast that is exponitially stronger than an average blast. '''Hollow Mask: '''Joshua's hollow mask covers not only his face, but his entire neck as well. The design is simple. It's pure white with two eye openings. : '''Power Augmentation: When Joshua dons his hollow mask, his spiritual pressure, along with his strength, speed, and endurance skyrocket; increasing them exponientally due to his hollow powers manifesting themselves within his shinigami powers. *'Physical Enhancements:' In his form, Joshua has become very formidable physical wise, making him a living weapon. He will not hesitate to end a battle quickly, for he loathes being in his hollow form. When he's at Shikai form, it's basically a replacement boost for his bankai enhancements. Resurrección: Bonos de la Soledad(ボンズはソウルダッド ; Bonzu wa Sourudaddo; Spanish for Bonds of Solitude; Japanese for Bonds of Loneliness)'' '' After showing dominance over his inner hollow, this allowed Joshua to not only summon a hollow mask, but he can also draw upon power from it to accend to a higher level of hollowfication. This can be accessed when Joshua touches his chest with the pommel of his zanpakuto, creating a hole in the center of his chest. From there, a blue aura engulfs the vizard, transforming him into a humaniod looking hollow. In this form, Joshua's mask remains the same, but now has two horns protruding his forehead. He also gains bat-like wings that allow him to not only fly, but to also shield himself from devastating blasts. Trivia *Joshua's birthday is on December 25, which is Christmas Day. *Joshua character design is based on the trope "Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass." The link to the definition of this trope is here! *In fact, Joshua's character design is based off of both Goku from Dragon Ball Z and Monkey D. Luffy from One Piece. *Joshua's recent fighting style is a homage to the character Yun-seong from the Soul Calibur series. *Joshua's Zanpakuto ability was inspired from the sword Tenseiga from Inuyasha. However, it was altered a bit to fit the Bleach Universe. *Joshua's character appearance is none other than the Vocaloid Ren Kagamine. Sadly, the picture displayed on his profile was the only cool one that the author could find. *Joshua's author-designated battle theme song is Survive by Sick Puppies *Joshua's unofficial bankai theme is Emiya(trance remix) by Number 201 Category:Vizard Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:GZero945 Category:Original Characters Category:Visored Category:Chaotic Good